Eric Brooks
Eric Brooks is a human-vampire hybrid and a veteran vampire hunter. He was born after a vampire had bitten his mother during the late stages of her pregnancy. The doctors were able to save Eric, but not before the vampire virus had altered his genetics. He has all of the powers of a vampire, but none of their weaknesses, such as sunlight, silver, and garlic. However, he still has to fight the increasing bloodlust and urge to kill people. Eric then met a man named Abraham Whistler, a vampire hunter who became his mentor in the war against vampires. Now known as Blade, he works to hunt down and thwart vampire plots around the globe. Though Blade is crusading against forces that are a threat to humanity, he is also a loner by nature and does not take orders well. For this reason and also the nature of the foes he fights, Blade often operates outside society and rarely interacts with other vampire hunters. Biography Blade Eric Brooks is the son of Robert and Vanessa Brooks. Vanessa, a nurse, was attacked and bitten by a vampire while she was in pregnancy. Eric was born while his mother was dying, inheriting the powers of a vampire without developing their weaknesses, except for the thirst. For a time, Eric was fed with butcher's blood and stolen blood from the hospital by his father. When it became apparent that Eric could not be contained and his thirst could not be satisfied, Robert called in Abraham Whistler, an expert vampire hunter. Eric realized the nature of his thirst after saving a man from criminals in the back room of his shop, where he believed his father died due to a gunshot wound. Eric broke Whistler's leg and ran off. Some time later, Eric was taken in by a street gang known as the Bad Bloods. However, due to his blood-thirst, Eric turned the members of the gang and departed. He then once again ran into Abraham Whistler, who became his helper, mentor, and lifelong friend. Whistler developed a serum that allowed Eric to hold off his vampiric thirst and taught him everything he knew about hunting, fighting, and killing vampires. Eric decided to change his name to Blade and has since then gained infamy among vampires for his ability to walk in the light of the day, often being called the Daywalker. Years later, Blade is hunting Deacon Frost, a powerful young vampire, and destroying his vampire nightclubs. During an attack on one of the clubs, Blade badly wounded Quinn, one of Frost's retainers. He was interrupted by the police and did not finish the vampire, opting instead to track him. Having tracked the vampire to the hospital, Blade found that Quinn had already bitten the two doctors who were examining the creature. Seeing Dr. Karen Jenson, and seeing a resemblance to his mother, he refrained from destroying her and took her with him instead. Blade decided to use Jenson as bait for Frost and let her go back home. There she was attacked by one of Frost's Familiars, a police officer. Blade intervened and beat him ruthlessly, just to follow him again to the hideout of a vampire archivist named Pearl. Blade and Karen interrogated him, and found out Frost's plans regarding La Magra, a legendary vampire blood god. The two were then attacked by Quinn and Mercury, but managed to escape thanks to Whistler's arrival. Blade is then out to get some serum from one of his allies but, when he comes back to the base, finds out that Karen has been kidnapped by Frost and Whistler has been bitten. Blade can't shoot his mentor and so gives him the gun, letting him commit suicide. Enraged, Blade attacks Frost's mansion, with the new weapon granted by Karen, the EDTA, a blood thinner that proves to be lethal to vampires. In here, Blade finds out that his mother is still alive as a vampire, and that she's become one of Frost's lovers. Shocked, he's easily captured by Frost's men and taken to La Magra temple. In here, he's put in a special sarcophagus, in which is drained of all his blood, which is the key for freeing La Magra. Exhausted, Blade is saved by Karen, who managed to free herself as well. The woman lets Blade bite her for regaining his strength, just in time for a fight with his mother, who he kills. With all of his abilities returned, Blade killed most of Frost's minions, Quinn included. Eventually, he confronted Frost, who had become a vessel of La Magra. With his sword proving to be useless on the blood god, Blade attacked him with EDTA, killing him. Finally, Blade and Dr. Karen Jenson exited from the temple and Karen asked Blade if he wants to be cured. The cure would end Blade's thirst for blood, but at the cost of losing his vampire strengths. Blade refused, wanting to continue his battle. He was later seen in Russia, pursuing a vampire: he was following the vampires who transformed Whistler and kidnapped him. Blade II After two years of researches, Blade has finally tracked down the vampires who kidnapped Whistler in Prague: he kills them all and frees his old friend, taking him back to the base for curing him. Along with Scud, his new assistant, Blade injects Whistler with the cure and manages to heal him, gaining his mentor. Blade, anyway, doesn't seem to really trust him. On that very night, Blade is reached by two messengers, who prove to be even skillful fighters. They present themselves as Nyssa Damaskinos and Asad, who ask Blade and his companions to follow them to Eli Damaskinos' place. The three hunters meet the elderly vampire lord, who, after thanking Blade for killing Deacon Frost, asks for their help: a plague, called the Reaper Virus, is spreading all over Prague, carried by Jared Nomak, the first of the new race. Nomak is biting humans and vampires alike, and the virus is spreading much faster than the normal vampire one. Blade agrees and meets The Bloodpack, an elite vampire squad created for hunting Blade but now forced to be his ally. In order to be feared, if not respected, by the Bloodpack, Blade reacts to Reinhardt's provocations by implanting in his head a remote controlled explosive. The team goes to the House of Pain, a vampires night club. In here, they find a group of Reapers: they soon find out that the new kind of vampires are much more strong than the normal ones and that their weapons are useless against them. Priest is killed, but the other members of the team, thanks to Whistler, manages to capture a Reaper alive. Nyssa, after the Reaper died for hunger, performed an autopsy on him, and discovers that their only weak point is sunlight, since their heart is covered with bones. During this time, Blade and Nyssa begins to get along, with Nyssa trying to convince Blade to accept his true nature. The team finds the enemies' base in Prague's sewers and goes down, with the new weapon developed by Whistler and Scud, sunlight grenades. The hunters are soon attacked by the Reapers. Blade manages to activate the grenades, killing all the Reapers, but is exhausted at the end of a fierce battle, which have, as only survivors of the Bloodpack, Blade, Reinhardt and Nyssa. The three are taken to Damaskinos' palace, where they discover that Nomak is not a mutant, but a genetic experiment of Damaskinos, and that Reinhardt and Scud were spies. Reinhardt mocks Blade and tells him that the bomb was a fake assembled by Scud, and gives the bomb to the boy; Blade tells them that he knew Scud was a traitor from the beginning, and that the bomb is actually a real one, and makes it explode, killing the mole. Blade is later taken to a lab by Karl Kounen, who wants to kill and dissect him, but Whistler intervenes and save his friend. Blade goes on rampage and kills all of Damaskinos' men, Reinhardt included, and reaches the roof, wanting to prevent Damaskinos to flee. Once there, he finds out that Nomak was in the building too, and that he already killed Eli and bit Nyssa. Nomak offers Blade and alliance, but he refuses and starts a fight, during which Blade is in great difficulty against the Reaper. Just when he's about to be killed, Blade uses a fragment of his shattered sword and impales Nomak, reaching the only point without bone armor of his heart. Blade than takes a dying Nyssa to the roof, where he kisses her just a moment before dawn arrives, incinerating her. Blade and Whistler leaves Prague, but not before Blade kills Rush, a vampire he left alive during Whistler's rescue. Blade: Trinity While on hunt, Blade attacks a group of vampires and kills them all. The last one manages to flee, but Blade reaches him and impales him. He soon finds out that he was a Familiar posing as a vampire, with Danica Talos filming the scene from afar. Blade has fallen in a vampires' trap: the world, in fact, unaware of vampires' existence, believes him to be a serial killer, and FBI has now the evidences against him. Blade and Whistler are tracked down by two FBI agents, Wilson Hale and Ray Cumberland, who attack their base with a SWAT team. Whistler is killed during the battle, and Blade is arrested. He's later interrogated by a psychiatrist, Edgar Vance, who's in reality a Familiar of the House of Talos. He declares that Blade is mentally unstable and calls some personal from a criminal asylum, Danica and her minions, to take him. Blade is rescued at the last moment by Hannibal King and Abigail Whistler, two hunters members of the Nightstalkers. He's taken to their base, in which he's informed of Dracula's existence and of Danica's plans to resurrect him. Blade, although being a loner, agrees to fight on the side of the Nightstalkers, guiding them in the battle against Dracula. With King and Abby, Blade starts a massive hunt, reaching for last Vance's office. In here, they find out that Drake has already killed the psychiatrist and is posing as him. King is wounded and Blade follows Drake on the rooftops, where he receives a formal challenge from him. Having to save a newborn, Blade lets Drake escape, with the promise of a future fight. Blade is later acknowledged of a bioweapon developed by Sommerfield, one of the Nightstalkers: the Daystar, a special virus which, once fused with Drake's blood, will destroy the vampire race. There's a risk that Blade will be killed too, but he declares to be ready for it. He then goes out on hunt with Abigail, King being incapacitated on bed. The two finds out of vampires' "Final Solution", which is a true apocalypse for human race: many men and women are held captive in a comatoes state and used as infinite blood supplies. Blade kills Martin Vreede, he chief of police who's a Familiar, and destroys the Final Solution storage. When he and Abigail come back to the base, they find out that Drake has killed all the Nightstalkers and kidnapped Hannibal King and Zoe, Sommerfield's little child. After taking the only Daystar sample existing, the two prepare to go to Talos' place to rescue their companions and kill Drake. Once in the palace, after a brief fight with Jarko Grimwood, Blade reaches Drake and engages a spectacular sword fight with him. The two are perfectly matched, with none of them managing to prevail. Eventually, Drake assumes his true form, the one of a towering demon, who proves to be much superior to Blade. The Daywalker is overpowered and is about to be killed, when Abby tries to shoot the Daystar charged arrow on the vampire. Drake grabs it in midair and lets it fall on the ground. As he's about to impale Blade with his sword, Blade grabs the arrow and stabs him with it, freeing the virus. Exhausted, he lays on the ground beside Drake, who tells him he's not afraid anymore of the future of his race, since Blade can be a true heir for him, and tells him he has a last gift for him. Drake transforms into Blade, allowing the real one to escape while the FBI agents take the wrong body. Since the Daystar wasn't as lethal as it should've been, Blade is continuing his long-lasting battle against vampires. Blade: The Series Some time later, Blade found a new partner in Shen who replaced Whistler in creating his weapons and serum. He also recruited a young man named Zach Starr to be an undercover spy in the House of Chthon ran by Marcus Van Sciver. After hearing about Starr's death, Blade searched his apartment only to be chased off by Krista Starr, former Iraqi war veteran who was the twin sister of Zach trying to find answers about her brother's death. He later saved Krista from getting killed by two vampires before warning her to leave Detroit. He was again approached by Starr, who wanted his help in killing the vampires that she believed murdered her brother. He then decided to take her in as a partner to put a transponder on Marcus Van Sciver, a mission that she fails as she later becomes a vampire. Blade later attempts to track her down only to find out that she has been taken by Marcus and his people. The next morning, he once again attempts to find her so that he could cure her with the serum that he uses to satisfy his own blood-thirst, despite Shen's warnings to stake her like he does every other vampire. After interrogating and killing a vampire familiar, Blade tracks down a lead which leads him to a barn full of vampires. Managing to defeat them, he then ends up in a fight against Fritz, a successful test subject for Aurora, a genetic engineering initiative that was created by the House of Chthon and an associate of Van Sciver. Blade manages to defeat him with the help of Shen. Moments later, he battles Krista and Chase, a vampire loyal to Van Sciver, managing to defeat them and escape. Later on, Blade meets with Krista and gives her some of his serum, asking her to be his spy in the House of Chthon. Blade meets with Reverend Carlyle, a excommunicated priest who ran a small street ministry catering to drug addicts. Carlyle gives him information on Cain, a former familiar and the single most powerful ash dealer in Detroit. Blade interrogates multiple familiars into giving information on Cain, eventually taking one of the familiars to his hideout. He then meets with Krista, asking her for information on Fritz before departing. Returning back to his hideout, he continues his interrogating on the familiar he kidnapped before leaving him out in the middle so he could return to his own hideout, leading Blade directly to Cain. Blade arrives at the hideout, only to find Fritz, Krista, and Chase. He then engages in another battle with Fritz, which ends with Krista killed Fritz and Blade taking multiple gunshots to the chest from Chase. After tracking down Cain, Blade ruthlessly interrogates him into giving him answers about a vampire named Sands from the House of Erebus. He then tells him to keep ashing vampires before departing. Blade later meets with Carlyle, who disapproves of him telling Cain to keep ashing vampires. Moments later, Blade tracks down Krista and asks how Fritz was able to be immune to standard vampire weaknesses before asking her to get him a sample of Aurora. The same night, Blade meets with Sands and interrogates him about his scarred facial features. He then asks him about the doctor in charge of the experiments he was involved in, with Sands leading him to the building he escaped from decades ago. Finding a secret passage, Blade is attacked by vampires that were hiding inside of the building. He manages to defeat them and tells Sands to leave. He then tells Shen to track down the doctor's number that he had gotten from the building. He later gets a visit from Krista, whom he gives more serum to. Moments later, he goes to find the doctor only to find that he committed suicide. Blade escapes the building before the guards could catch him, going to the outside and to his vehicle. He then finds a note on his car that says 'HEY THERE, LITTLE MAN!' and before he could deduce what's going on, he gets hit by a large truck and taken away by men in masks. He wakes up to find out that Carlyle is the one who set up the kidnapping. He also finds out that the men who kidnapped him were members of the Bad Bloods, a street gang that took in Blade during his childhood. Carlyle reveals that the members want nothing but Blade's serum, but the Daywalker retaliates and says that they want him and now that they have him, Carlyle is their next meal, with the members of the group killing Blade's former ally in front of him. Steppin' Razor, the leader of the Bad Bloods, was out to get revenge on Blade for turning the members of the group when they were kids. He then revealed to Blade that he wanted a home in the House of Chthon and that he was tired of hiding. Just before Steppin' Razor can take Blade to Marcus Van Sciver, Shen arrives with some of his serum in order for the Daywalker to regain his strength. Blade manages to fight off the members of the gang with the exception of Steppin' Razor, who escapes. A day later, Blade goes to the funeral where Doctor Jeffrey Vonner and finds a pregnant Vanessa Simms, wanting to know what she is pregnant with. Later on in the day, Blade tracks down Vanessa to her house and realizes that she was taken by people in a black van. He returns to his hideout, with Krista and helps her inject the serum. He asks about information on Vanessa, finding out that Krista delivered something to her. Blade then finds out that Vanessa is in Berlin going to a vampire safe house. The next morning, Blade arrives in Berlin and tracks down Vanessa to Mellinger Klinik. He takes out the guards outside and goes to plant a detonator inside of the building before taking out the vampires and freeing Vanessa. He then slays some more vampires and takes out the guards before leaving with Vanessa and burning Chase alive. Blade and Vanessa then take the train, where he is forced to knock her unconscious due to her screaming for help. While taking Vanessa to use the restroom, the two are attacked by vampires, but manage to defeat them. They then arrived in Paris, where they used the subway tunnel for transportation. Blade gets information on Vonner, finding out that Vanessa went to him for checkups and that she volunteered to help a couple that couldn't have children become parents. However, Blade tells her that Vonner lied and that he was working alongside the vampires who wanted her baby. They are once again attacked by two vampires, but the Daywalker manages to defeat them. Blade took the woman to a doctor that he trusted, finding out that Marcus had Vanessa incubating a biological substance and that she could never have children. Blade then meets with Krista underground and asks for more information. Before leaving, he makes it look as if Krista was in a battle with Blade by cutting her eye and taking off her hand with his sword. Back in Detroit, Blade burns a picture of his mother while meditating. Blade later checks in with Shen's friend at the CDC, wanting to figure out what the biological substance was. She told the two that it was a keyhole virus, a virus targeted at a specific DNA sequence. Blade then finds out that Donny Flanigan, a local police officer that Blade knew as a child had died from suicide. Shen and Blade arrive at the crime scene, with Blade investigating the murder, finding out that it wasn't a suicide and finding a chess piece inside of Donny's mouth. He later visits the house of Mr. Taka, a local grocery store owner who would play chess with Blade as a kid. Blade returns to his hideout and discovers that Viola Watkins, a nurse who was dating Blade's father when Blade was young, changed her name to Sally Porter and that she was working at the Holliston Hospital. Blade and Shen find her in the hospital nearly dying from drowning, but he does CPR in order to prevent her death. He then finds out that Steppin' Razor is the one behind the killings and that he is going to kill his father next. Arriving to the scene, Blade confronts Razor and engages the vampire in battle, with Robert, Blade's father arriving to kill Razor with his son's sword. Robert attempts to make amends with Blade, but he coldly rejects him. Afterwards, Blade returns to to his hideout and rejects Shen's offer to talk about Blade's father. While going to get serum, Blade discovers that most of it was stolen from Krista, who planned on using it on her mother, Lisa Starr after she turned her into a vampire. Visiting the Starr's residence, Blade and Shen find her bloodied with Blade getting enraged at his partner for stealing his serum. He asks her for information on what happened, with the three agreeing to try and find her mother. The three go Krista's father's house, only to find him dead by Lisa, with Blade finishing the job by stabbing him with his sword. Both Blade and Krista go the House of Chthon to track down Lisa, with Krista wanting to test out the serum, only to find out that it won't work due to Lisa feeding already. Blade watched as Krista was forced to put down her mother after she escaped her restraints. A while later, Shen's friend arrived with samples of the Aurora vaccine and the three discovered that Marcus was planning on creating a pureblood poison, a DNA-based weapon specifically engineered to attack the pureblood genome. Blade and Shen arrive at Chthon to break in through the sewers in attempt to break into Chthon's labs to hack their security cameras. During their hack, Blade takes out a vampire familiar, saving Shen in the process. They return to the hideout, with the security at Chthon finding out that they have been by Shen and the Daywalker. Blade returns to the Chthon building, only to find out that Krista has gotten close to Marcus Van Sciver in a romantic way. Blade later finds Krista at a club attempting to feed on a human, knocking her unconscious and taking her back to the hideout. He then confronts her about getting too close to Marcus and tests her blood-thirst, with her forcing him to shoot her with serum and having to lock her up. Blade goes to meet the familiar working with the White Prince, a rogue vampire, unaffiliated with any house, and a serial killer who operated every 19 years. He then interrogates him about another familiar working with the House of Erebus until he began working with White Prince. Blade and Shen decide to use Bethany, a young woman as bait to lure White Prince at a club called Thrash. After a successful plan of luring in White Prince, Blade and the enemy engage in a brutal battle that ends with Blade using his enhanced strength to rip off White Prince's entire jaw off and throwing him out of a window into the sunlight. Blade and Shen arrive at their hideout to find out that Krista ripped off their doors, but didn't escape. Before Krista leaves, Blade asks for information about Marcus' location to defeat the purebloods. While at the hideout, Blade and Shen discover that someone was attempting to break in, Agent Collins, a FBI agent whose family was killed by a serial killer. With Shen tricking agent into thinking he was Blade, the Daywalker knocks the man unconscious and ties him up. Waking him up, Blade demands answers and finds out that Collins was initially tracking a series of killings, also planning on taking down Marcus Van Sciver. Blade and Shen get information on Charlotte, a vampire queen from England, planning on tracking down the plane she supposedly died in. Blade and Collins end up at the site of the plane crash, attempting to look for any kind of information. The two end up in a small town in a high school, where they find numerous dead bodies, realizing that Charlotte is inside. They then get attacked by vampires, with Blade managing to fight them off while Collins gets injured. After leaving Collins, Blade battles Thorne, Charlotte's servant. He manages to kill the vampire and catch up to Charlotte, who offers him a place in the 12 Houses, which he declines right before killing her. He is then forced to kill Collins, who thanks Blade for letting him kill a few vampires. Blade returns his hideout to clear his mind through meditation. At the hideout, Blade and Shen get attacked by Marcus' people, forcing Blade to blow up their hideout with a self-destruct button. However, Shen gets captured. Blade remerges from the debris and grabs the only weapons in sight before going to meet with Tucker Moffet, an architect and vampire familiar working with Van Sciver in remodeling the pureblood conclave site. Blade then takes one of his eyeballs out to use to access the conclave site. He later meets up with Shen, who escaped from the Chthon building. The two end up at the Conclave site, where Blade takes out some of the familiars working there. Blade arrives just in time to release the pureblood poison and battles Van Sciver, nearly killing before Krista interrupts him. He then stops Shen from killing Krista and Van Sciver before leaving. Personality Blade is a cynical individual who is highly determined to rid Earth of vampires. He can be stoic, cold, and holds a temper. Like many other hunters, Blade holds a deep grudge against vampires, mainly because of the death of his mother when she was killed by Deacon Frost and being half-vampire, he has an unquenchable thirst for blood which caused him major problems as he killed and drained people in his youth. Despite his cold personality, Blade is not without a heart; he saved Karen Jenson, a nurse, when she was nearly killed by a vampire and later took her in as a partner. Blade holds a tremendous amount of respect for Abraham Whistler, his mentor, weaponsmith and father figure. His friendship with Whistler was so strong that Blade could not even bear to end Whistler of his misery when he was brutally tortured by Frost and his men. When Whistler sacrificed himself, Blade goes through an emotional breakdown and becomes depressed after he was arrested by the FBI. Although emotionless most of the time, Blade does show his feelings. Evidences is when Whistler is cured and toying with the members of the Bloodpack and he was visibly saddened while Nyssa Damaskinos died in his arms. Blade is also known to be a lone-wolf as he completes his missions alone and dislikes using sidekicks. The only exceptions are Karen who was quite useful to him and Whistler. He was relatively uncomfortable working with the Bloodpack as they were originally trained to kill him and the Nightstalkers because most of the members were relatively young and not really serious about their job. While hunting vampires, Blade shows no issues when killing each one he encounters and coercing their Familiars into giving him information by threatening serious injuries upon them or killing them indiscriminately. When he needed to get into a high security building, Blade was willing to cut out one of the architect's eyes in order to get past a retinal scanner. Powers and Abilities Powers Human-Vampire Hybrid Physiology: As a result of his mother being bitten by a vampire while giving birth to him, Blade was born with all of the superhuman powers of a vampire without developing with their weaknesses, except for bloodthirst. He possesses superhuman strength, speed, agility, senses, endurance, and a healing factor. Due to his life-long rigorous training from a young age, Blade is nearly more powerful than any vampire. * Superhumanly Acute Senses: Blade's senses are sharper than those of a human. He is capable of seeing objects with perfect clarity at much greater distances than ordinary humans. He retains this same level of clarity even in near-total darkness. His hearing is similarly enhanced, allowing them to detect sounds that an ordinary human can't hear and enabling them to hear sounds an ordinary human can hear but at greater distances. * Superhuman Strength: Blade possesses inhuman strength equivalent to that of 10 men; roughly strong enough to press 1 ton. He can leap large distances and deliver powerful blows; sufficient enough to throw an adult human across a room with great speed and force. His strength has allowed him to send vampires and humans flying with his strikes, trade strikes with Jared Nomak, and even overpower Drake, the most powerful of all vampires. Even as a child, Blade was able to easily smash a concrete block with his bare hands and break Abraham Whistler's leg with one strike, causing his mentor to have a limp. He was also able to rip a vampire's entire jaw off using his strength. He always has the advantage of overwhelming raw physical strength against any human opponent and can even match a full-grown vampire's strength in combat due to his life-long rigorous training. * Superhuman Speed: Blade is capable of running and moving at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete. His reflexes are similarly heightened; he moves so fast that everything else, when compared to him, appears to be moving in slow motion. * Superhuman Agility: Blade's agility, balance, and coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. He can leap several feet into the air and is able to move, jump, climb, flip, and run at incredibly fast speeds without difficulty or exhaustion. He can also perform above-human parkour feats and virtually always land on his feet after great falls and heights. * Superhuman Stamina: Blade's musculature generates less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. He can exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to impair him. This allows him to fight large numbers of vampires and enemies on a regular basis without tiring. * Regenerative Healing Factor: Blade, like true vampires, possesses an accelerated healing ability that allows him to heal mild to moderate injuries with much greater speed and efficiency than ordinary humans. He is capable of healing from severe slashes and puncture wounds within a matter of minutes to hours depending on the severity of the wound. Like vampires, he is also capable of limb regeneration, aside from the head, though it will take several hours for his lost body parts to regrow. * Fangs: Blade can grow a pair of fangs from his mouth, which he uses to feed. His fangs will occasionally come out and extend when he feeds, is aroused by the scent of blood, or feeling intensely threatened or angered. * Immunity To Vampire Vulnerabilities: True vampires have numerous and very particular supernatural vulnerabilities, most to almost all of which Blade is totally immune to. For instance, Blade is unaffected by direct exposure to sunlight, whereas most vampires are either rendered comatose during the daylight hours or are quickly incinerated when exposed directly to sunlight. Blade himself could be injured by a silver weapon as much as an ordinary human would, but his healing powers would be able to heal from the injury as if it were an ordinary wound. Abilities *'Master Martial Artist': Blade is a master in hand-to-hand combat, being highly skilled in multiple martial arts through his rigorous training with Abraham Whistler from a young age. His main form of combat is a mixture of Shotokan Karate, Hapkido, Wushu, Shaolin Kung-Fu, Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu, Aikido, Silat, Capoeira, and Pro-Wrestling. He was able to fight on an even footing with the likes of Deacon Frost, Jared Nomak, Drake, and Marcus Van Sciver using his incredible fighting prowess. He was also able to fight on par with and even gain the upper hands at times against Asad and Nyssa Damaskinos, two members of the Bloodpack who trained for two years to kill the Daywalker. Blade can also hold his own against multiple attackers, be they vampires or humans. *'Weapons Proficiency': Blade is practically proficient in every form of weaponry known to man. His particular specialty is the use of edged weapons, be they daggers or swords. He is a master in the use of small bladed weapons and can hurl knives with great accuracy. Blade also shows great skill with firearms, including both automatic and semi-automatic, which he often modifies to fire hollow-point, garlic-filled silver bullets. *'High-Level Intellect': Blade has a vast knowledge pertaining to the supernatural phenomenon, gained by his experiences and decades of living. During his life-long vampire hunt, Blade has become very familiar with vampire lore as well as the supernatural. He has also learned how to speak several languages fluently, including Russian, Hungarian, and the vampiric language itself. Blade also has advanced knowledge of strategically hunting vampires as well as trapping, intimidating, and interrogating them. *'Meditation': Blade regularly practices meditation in order to clear and calm his mind. Weaknesses *Blade is known to have no weaknesses of a vampire; except for one weakness common to all vampires: the need to ingest fresh blood in order to stay alive. However, rather than consume blood, he usually lives off a synthetic specially designed serum developed by Abraham Whistler that provides the same nourishment that blood would provide; If Blade does not drink the serum for an extended period of time, he will rapidly weaken and his self control will be stretched to the limit. He would be forced to attack a human and consume his or her blood. An extended period of time without consuming either blood or the serum will prove fatal. Abraham Whistler once stated that Blade ages like any other human although this has never been truly proven. However, he started developing a resistance to the serum. Later on though; Blade received a better serum from Karen Jenson that was administered via injection and then afterwards; through an inhaler. Equipment Equipment * Blade utilizes a synthetic serum allowing him to gain the nutrients needed to refrain him from feeding off the blood of humans. He uses either a syringe or inhaler to administer the serum. Transportation * Modified 1968 Dodge Charger 440 with blackened windows. Armour-plated motorcycle. Weapons * Sword: Blade's sword is a specially designed titanium blade with acid etching. It consists of a straight, double-edged blade similar to that of a longsword, terminating in a metal hilt designed around the aesthetics of South East Asian swords. Hidden within the hilt is a security device consisting of a quartet of small retracted blades, spaced equidistantly around the grip, that spring out to severely maim any hand gripping it if the device is not disabled. * Handguns: Blade employs a variety of guns loaded with custom ammunition. His most common firearm is a semi-automatic pistol with a laser sight mounted under the barrel. Larger guns include a shotgun (equipped with a stake-launching device), sub-machine guns, and assault rifles. The ammunition he uses is typically home made with metal components cast in silver and bullets filed to a hollow point. * Garlic: Blade is known to utilize garlic against Vampires; which he uses in his handguns' ammunition besides just using silver; for a more lethal effect. * Silver Stakes: Blade carries several silver stakes strapped to his thigh. With the silver able to cause an allergic reaction in vampires, these are occasionally used for interrogation purposes when impaling a vampire's extremities, although they are more often used to lethal effect in strikes to the head or chest. * Shuriken: Blade uses small throwing blades forged in silver. * EDTA: Ethylenediaminetetraacetic acid is a compound developed by Dr. Karen Jenson. It is an anti-coagulant that reacts explosively when introduced to a vampire's bloodstream. Early EDTA weapons were ampoules that could be thrown at a target and later Blade employed arm-mounted reloading EDTA cartridges that could inject the substance with a punch. * UV Light: Ultraviolet light saw rare use in Blade's arsenal due to his need to move quickly, but he has been known to equip UV lamps and UV flash devices for occasional missions.